Marianas Trench Oneshots
by Bria Nicole
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the amazing band Marianas Trench.
1. Fixed at Zero

I was pinned up against the dimly lit tormentor smirked,"Have fun trying to get close enough to the band to fuck one of them?" Of course this has to after my Marianas Trench fan-fucking-tastic.I gulped,hoping to swallow my tormentor still smirked,"What's the matter? Got rejected?" Just like a cheesy scene from some sappy romance movie,my saviour showed one and only Josh Ramsay of the band my tormentor was talking about.  
>He spoke clear and confiedent,"Just let her go..." My tormentor got flustered and walked away.I slid down the brick wall of the my eyes,I took deep was no way Joshua Keeler Ramsay had just saved me.I heard soft,careful footsteps coming near me.<br>He kneeled to my level,"Hey,are you alright?" He sounded like he truly cared and was worried about me.I couldn't see didn't know me.  
>I nodded a yes as my silent held out this hand for me to take.I cautiously looked gave me a trusting look,"I'm not a rapist..I promise." With those somewhat comforting words,I took his brought me to my feet.I nodded my thanks,still wary.<br>He nodded,"I'm Josh." I giggled softly,"I know.I'm Sydney."Josh smiled at me,"Pretty name." I had never gotten complimented in my ,getting my first from my favorite singer felt..no better word for it except for .Epic.  
>We got two hours,Josh had leaned that I play also learned that my favorite color is dark purple,I love screamo,and that I wanna be a course,I pratically knew eveything about invited me to the tour bus.I o hours later,we were both pretty wasted.<br>Josh slurred in my ear,"Hey Sydney...if I gave you my number,would you stay in touch with me?" Smiling drunkily,I slurred back,"Sure." He wrote his number dowh on my arms and sent me on my way home.  
>Now,two years later after all this...Josh and I are ,as a got me away from my tormentor and he will always keep me safe from whatever harm that comes our way.<p>

A/n I don't own Marianas is one out of many one shots Savannah and I(Bria) will be 're all about Marianas Trench.


	2. Last Kiss

Because I love Josh so much, I decided to kill off his girlfriend. So, without further ado-  
>Last Kiss:<p>

Acaydia slid into the car quickly, grinning at me as she closed the door. "Alright," she said, "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

I smiled. "Not a chance."

She pouted. "Well that's fair."

"You know it is," I told her, pulling away from the curb. "I'm only doing this to feed your weird obsession with surprises."

"It's not an obsession," she grumbled, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "So," she said after a minute of silence, "How'd you manage to get your dad's car? I thought he loved it more then you."

"He really does love the car more then me," I said, sticking out my lower lip, "And it was insanely difficult to get. But I told him I was going to take you on a date."

She raised an eyebrow. "And that worked?"

"No. So then I told him I would pay for gas for the rest of the month."

She only laughed.

We drove in silence for a while, until we finally reached city limits. Acaydia raised her eyebrows, but I only shook my head.

It was so quiet around, I really thought it would just be a silent drive until we reached our destination. But, merely minutes after we left the city, a car was stalled in the road straight ahead of us. I didn't notice it until the last minute, and had to swerve to avoid it.

I'll never forget the sounds I heard that night- the screaming tires, the glass breaking, and the painful scream that I heard before I blacked out.

***

I don't know what time it was when I woke up. It was raining heavily, and people were standing all around me. (The stupid thing was, no one was doing anything to help.)Something was warm was flowing through my eyes, but I still managed to find Acaydia and crawl over to her. Gently, I lifted her head.

"Josh," she whispered, "Hold me. For just a little while."

Breaking down, I held her close, kissing her softly. Our last kiss.

She died in my arms. That night, I lost my love. My life. But I think the worst thing about it was that he didn't live to see my surprise...

I was going to propose.

Authors Note: I don't own Marianas Trench, or Last Kiss, no matter how much I wish I did. Boo. 


	3. One Last Wish

Pursing my lips,I curled my dark blue blue eyes were eyebrows furrowed in frustration.I hated . around me.I blew a curl out of my ,I have no clue while I bother yeah,that's stupid foolish dream to meet Marianas gonna happen.I was a slut,a whore,and a whole lot else according to my of those things on there about me wasn't even true.I wish we were back in the simple lies and rumors ,I wish modern times were like that.I wouldn't want to be stuck in medieval and dresses do not work.I should introduce myself.I'm Athena Paisley Stavros.I'm 21 and I hate myself.  
>And in general pretty much.I drive a ,I drive a fucking funeral with me,this story will be coming to an end was two in the morning and I was headed to end this all.I was always one for theatrics.I made sure I was in my best dress and my makeup was my foot,I slipped my Marianas Trench cd into the ancient cd player of my hearse."Come on..Play my cd you old piece of shit..",I muttered lowly to I drove,I saw a guy who looked so much like Ian 's so special about Ian Casselman you ask? He's my favorite member of Marianas Trench.I shook it my mind playing games as always.I drove my hearse into the ,it could be considered would the cops really seek the charge a dead girl? ,I'm not dead... couldn't be Ian Casselman would he be walking around Vancouver at this time at night? Or .I slammed my hearse door Marianas Trench cd was on full surrounding house would call the police for disturbing the peace,but they'd find me dead.<br>I dipped my toes in the ld.I'd get hypothermia as soon as I hit the water.I saw a oddly looked like Ian is up with my mind? The night of my death and all I can see is Ian it off,I quickly jumped into the icy head plunged and I smiled faintly under the water.A quick and painless uple of minutes after I made the icy plunge,I found myself drifting into whole body was just like..a broken ,even in death I was I saw a bright .Was this the light they all talked about? The light that sent you to heaven or hell? I have no fucking ,I heard a voice."Come on..Breathe!",the voice whispered to no one in particular.I sputtered up a little kept on pounding on my chest.I coughed a little my eyes flickered open a little,I saw a mop of curly anymore Ian Casselman mind sounded just like Ian.I looked up,my eyelashes dusted with icy.A pair of hazel eyes met my blue ones before I finally died.I had got my one last Marianas Trench


	4. Surprise Homecoming

"Elody? Elody? Hello?" A sigh. "ELODY!"

I jumped, and looked over at Josh. "Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past like ten minutes. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I- I'm just- I was-"

"Thinking about Matt?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just... I can't stop thinking about him. I'm so worried. Of all the things he could've done, why did he have to run away and go join the army?"

"Because your boyfriends an idiot."

"Thanks," I said, glaring at him, "That makes me feel a lot better. An idiot stationed over seas- The complete key to survival."

"Sorry," Josh said. "There are times when I really should think before I speak."

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I'm just... so worried. I haven't gotten a letter lately, and fighting against a giant group of armed soldiers isn't the safest thing to be doing..."

He put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. Matt will be fine." He smiled suspiciously. "I would know."

I raised an eyebrow. "And exactly how would you know that?"

"I'm psychic."

"Right. Okay." I giggled. "I suppose that would tell you."

Josh grinned, and stood up. "Okay, I can't take it anymore. Come on." Without waiting for me, he ran from the house and got in the car.

"Wha-"

"Stanley Park."

"Okaaay..."

The drive was silent, mostly because was Josh wouldn't tell me anything, and so I have up asking. When we finally made it to the park, he barely had time to stop the car before he jumped from it and began running away.

I had to sprint to keep up. "Josh? What the hell, dude?"

"You'll see..."

I officially hated surprises.

When we finally made it to the main picnic area, Josh stopped. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Seriously, do it, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

I closed my eyes.

"Now wait." Josh commanded.

I stood there for a minute, bored out of my mind, until I finally heard a voice say, "Open your eyes." The catch- the voice wasn't Josh's.

My eyes flew open, and I gasped. "Matt?"

He grinned, and opened his arms. "Elody."

"Matt!" I jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. "I can't believe your back!"

"I really missed you," he told me.

"I missed you too." I whispered, beginning to cry. "I love you."

"I love you too." 


	5. Til' Death Do Us Part

If it doesn't kill you it's sure to leave a horrible scar.

.

I've been close to dying many time in my life.

Once when I was five,again when I was eight,and lastly..when I was twenty one.

And now I was twenty-seven.

You want an introduction huh?

I'm Emory Alaska Allard.

As I said before,I'm twenty seven.

I have a wonderful fiancee.

Matt Webb.

He's in a band called Marianas Trench.

In fact,he's the lead guitarist.

He's also the reason I've survived those supposed deaths.

When I was five,I got stung by a bee.

We had know I was allergic,so I knew well enough not to piss off a bee.

But somehow,while in the backyard,playing with my best friend...I got stung by a bee.

My face started to swell and it was hard to breathe.

Matt ran and got my epipen.

He's the one who injected me with it.

Same thing happened when I was eight.

We were twenty one when we fell in love.

Our car crashed.

Even though his shoulder was broken and he was really hurt,he managed to shield me from any damage.

All those times death wanted me,Matt wouldn't let death have me. 


End file.
